valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Phillis
DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 450% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill 3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 20% UP |skill 3 lv10 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-07-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Blade Tornedo |skill g lv1 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill g3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-07-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Blade Tornedo |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 45% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Blade Tornedo |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 150% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |skill x3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill x3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-07-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 50 |cost 0 = 32 |atk 0 = 3300 / 5280 |def 0 = 3300 / 5280 |soldiers 0 = 3100 / 6200 |max level 1 = 60 |cost 1 = 38 |atk 1 = 3630 / 7392 |def 1 = 3630 / 7392 |soldiers 1 = 3410 / 8680 |max level g = 70 |cost g = 42 |atk g = 4356 / 8654 |def g = 4356 / 8654 |soldiers g = 3751 / 9462 |max level x = 90 |cost x = 50 |atk x = 10630 / 20184 |def x = 9900 / 18084 |soldiers x = 10500 / 19980 |medals 0 = 2000 |gold 0 = 20000 |medals 1 = 3200 |gold 1 = 32000 |medals g = 4500 |gold g = 45000 |medals x = 6500 |gold x = 65000 |description = This new member of the Kingdom Knights is from the sticks. She's skilled but naive. |friendship = Behold my family's skill! Say your prayers. Prepare to die! |meet = You just joined? Prove it! Cross swords with me |battle start = I'll destroy all evil! |battle end = I need a better strategy. |friendship max = The Oracle won't let you serve under me?! I'll cut her down! |friendship event = What? You're the lord of this realm? Oh, that explains it. You have skill enough to serve under me! |rebirth = Behold my blade, underling! I received it for my valor. What? You gave the order to give it to me? Ha! What a pathetic joke! This was a reward from the king! |awaken chance = 40 |awaken orb = 1 |awaken l = 5 |awaken m = 10 |awaken s = 15 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Bud |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}